


Return

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jaleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: #JalebisLove





	Return

Jack was uncharacteristically quiet on the shuttle ride back to Lady.  Caleb had chosen to sit toward the back with her, hoping he might share some comforting words but he couldn’t find the right thing to say; or rather he couldn’t put what he wanted to say into words.  He never had been particularly good with that.  Jack sat leant forward with her elbows rested on her knees, wringing her hands.  

He reached forward, ignoring the sharp protest in his ribs, and lightly grasped her hands.  He squeezed gently and she exhaled, relaxing if only a little.   

“Talk to me, J.  Tell me how I can help.”  

She was quiet, still another moment then sat back, taking her hands from his and folding her arms.  She pursed her lips, swallowed, her eyes glanced to the front of the shuttle, eyeing Rory briefly.  

“I don’t--” she began, exhaling and shifting slightly.  She wasn’t so good with words either.  “I need a distraction. At least til their… meeting shit is over.” 

Caleb nodded, moving his hand to rest on her leg and squeezed lightly, “You got it, J.  Think I got a couple jobs we can look into. Back to Omega?”  

Jack’s jaw shifted, “7 hour journey from here, at least.”  

“Pretty sure we can find some way to pass the time.”  

She eyed him, “You mean fuck til we get there?”  

He met her eyes, “Not what I meant, J… Don’t think that’d help you right now.” his expression was softened under her gaze, he saw the pain in her eyes but also saw how she was hiding it; with anger.  As she often did.  

She grunted, turning away from him, “So I’ll hang in the gym til I need some shut eye.”  

He nodded, waited a beat then, “There are empty rooms you can use, or you can stay in my quarters again.” 

She gave a sharp “Thanks” and went back to looking out the shuttle window, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.  

When they got back to Lady, Jack quietly left the shuttle and did head for the ship’s gym.  Caleb felt a sinking feeling in his chest; this was only the second time Jack had been aboard his ship, and both times she’d been heartbroken.  He made a silent vow to change that; she’d never be hurt again.  Not on his watch.  

* * *

Jack spent the 7 hour journey going back and forth to the gym.  She worked out for an hour, showered, using Caleb’s quarters, lay down with him to try and sleep but couldn’t manage a wink.  So went back to the gym for another 2 hours. It continued until she had exhausted herself enough to fall into a deep sleep.  Caleb let her sleep long after they had docked on Omega.  She looked too peaceful to disturb.  Eventually he made her some breakfast, pancakes and bacon, and brought it up to her.  The smell woke her before he could and she managed a small smile at the gesture.  

“We’re docked.  Got a few jobs here, so we’re gonna head to a safehouse, spend a couple days there while we’re working.  Sound good?”  

She nodded, wolfing down her breakfast and heartily chugging a glass of orange juice he’d also brought her, “What kind of jobs?” 

“Usual shit, nothing special. A bounty, weapons deal, slavers.  All I could find on short notice, decent pay for easy work.” he scratched his jaw as he watched her, always impressed - or maybe surprised - at how much food she could put away.   

“Sounds good.” she rolled the last piece of bacon into the final pancake and shoved it all in her mouth then passed him the plate and got up, quickly pulling on her boots and jacket, “So let’s go.”  

The Omega docks were never really busy.  Not like Illium or the Citadel was.  Usually if you came to Omega you stayed - either because you found a place to fight and fuck your way through life or because you died.  Usually only traders or bounty hunters came and went, and they used the warehouse docks in the lower levels.  

Caleb lead the way to his safehouse, and Jack was happy to follow.  She walked at his side, keeping her arms by her sides, ready for anything that might jump at them and almost hoping someone would try something.  She itched for a fight.  Stress and worry did that to her.   

“You remember the place I got here, J? We stayed here couple years ago, after you got that skull tat on your back.” He walked closer to her, keeping his voice low, nudging her gently with his elbow with a cheeky grin.   

She remembered well.  She asked him to meet her at Akhbar’s for a drink and they didn’t even make it into the bar.  She matched his grin and nodded, meeting his eyes, “I remember carpet burn and a broken bed… you get it fixed?”  

He laughed and nodded, facing forward again, “Replaced. Little while ago, after a big payout.  Better bed in there now,” he glanced to her, “sturdier, I hope.”

She smirked, her eyes fixing on him with a hungry stare, “Guess we’ll have to trial it, C.”  

They were heading through the markets when Caleb’s eyes fixed on someone in the crowd.  His smile fell instantly and he quickly moved into the shadow of an alley.  She looked around; the market was busier than usual but he moved like he had recognised someone. She scanned the crowd but no faces stood out to her, so she followed him.

“That bastard. The fuck is he doing here?” His voice told her that his hackles were standing on end; tension she’d never heard.

She looked at him closely. Even through the shadow of the narrow alley she could see he had gone pale.

“Who?” She asked, beginning to worry.

Caleb stayed against the wall but craned his neck to see over the crowds, his eyes following someone’s path.  “Fucker from my past... Him being here complicates things… Need to know why he’s here…” He flinched back, “Fuck, play along.”

He grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching she did play along, as her Captain requested, stroking her hands up to the side of his face as if to protect him further. She tried opening her eyes to catch sight of this guy or any of the other men he was with but Caleb blocked her. She could taste his tension. It twisted her stomach into knots. Finally Caleb pulled away and looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear.  Suddenly Jack felt dizzy and nauseous.

“What… who is that?” she asked, needing to hold onto his arm tightly to keep herself upright against the wall.

Caleb’s eyes were still fixed on what she assumed was the back of the guy’s head, “He’s… bad news. I can’t tell you here. We gotta get to that safe house. Quickly.”


End file.
